


Another Stark

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter got to the compound after school, tired with the week. He takes a nap while waiting for Tony to get home. Only for his senses to dial up to a 4 for now, with his sensitive senses going up and meeting his mentor on the rooftop. What kind of surprises is he gonna get.





	Another Stark

**Author's Note:**

> So my boo over at instagram actually he suggested me this and well here i am

 

Peter sighs as he dumps his bag on the couch in the common room, he was dead tired from the week and his senses was dialled up to a 6 now, and finally school is over. And summer gonna start and then College. He had made plans with Ned and MJ, over summer, he also told Aunt May he would be busy with his internship with Stark Industry, so Tony Stark has asked him to stayed over if he wants to, Tony actually prepares him a new room. Peter went to the kitchen to grab a drink, " Hey Fri, is Mr Stark here?" Peter asked the AI.

"Mr Stark is out on a mission for now, i have already informed him that you're here, he said to ask you rest up in your room first." FRIDAY replied.

Peter just nods and finished his drink. He grabs his stuff and went up to the his room, as he stood infront of his door, he touches the name plate that Tony made for him, the cursive writing of his name, the redness of his suit, he opens it slowly, and the moment he stepped in, he felt warm and welcomed, he dumps his bags by his bed, and threw himself on the bed, he pulls the pillow close and hugs them, he pulls the cover over himself, and he took a nap. A long good one.

As he got up a few hours later, with his senses barely at a 4, he rubs the sleep from his eyes, and took a quick shower, he puts on a random pullover and sweatpants, and went down to the common room, he walks into the kitchen, and Steve was there having a cup of coffee and reading his book.

"Hey Steve" Peter greets him as he walks to the fridge to grab a drink. Steve just smiles at him and nods, Steve watched him before shaking his head and smiles at his book.

" So Pete, have you decided which College to go to?" Steve asked as he sips his drink. Peter shrugs his shoulder.

" I'm not really sure Steve, but I did submit a few application forms, i just hope i can get a scholarship or something." Peter replies as he sips his drink. He fiddles with his phone, and sighs, he wanted to ask if Tony was back at the compound. He watched as Steve played with his phone then reads his book.

Peter phone vibrates, indicating a text, he looks at it, it only says to meet at the rooftop from Tony. He finishes his drink, said goodbye to Steve and off he went up to the rooftop. He walked past the door and to the empty rooftop, he sat on one of the benches provided and breathes in the warm air. He looks up to the sky and smile, it feels good to be back on compound. He heard the door open, and footsteps walking towars him. He turns and smiles at Tony Stark who took a sit next to him.

" Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Tony asked him, as he took a seat next to him, placing a hand in his knees and squeezing it lightly. Peter smiles at him.

" Everything is going well Mr Stark. School has finally end, and my college application are send out, and New York don't need much saving since Avengers are back together. I just hope i get a great college and stuff." Peter replies with a shrug.

"That's good to hear kid, i hope everything goes well, which college did you apply to then?" Tony asked him with a smile.

" I applied Colombia university and also MIT too and a few close to home." Peter replies him as he looks up at the stars filled sky, sighing as he enjoy the moment. Tony just watches him and smile, he likes the peaceful look on his face.

Tont clears his throat and smiles at Peter, " Peter, i need a favour from you, could you help me for once." Tony asked. Peter turns to him and smile.

"Sure thing Mr Stark, what can i help you with?" Peter asked as he smiles at Tony.

" You know how me and Steve has been on and off for years, and he finally pops the question recently, and i hope that, you know." Tony said as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh Mr Stark. I would be happy to be your bestman or even walk down the aisle with you." Peter replies as he grabs Tony's hands and squeezing it lightly. Tony puts his hands over Peter and pats it.

" No i don't want you to be my bestman, or walked down the aisle with me" Tony replies him, as he took out some paper from his jacket pocket. Peter just looks at him confused. Tony passes him the papers which Peter just reads it.

" What is this Mr Stark?" Peter asked him, the paper clearly wrote Adoption Form, who is he adopting anyways.

"It's an adoption form Peter, me and Tony wants to adopt you, and make you our kid." Steve replies as he stood near them, which Peter never realised at all.

" Wait, you mean, I'll be a Stark now!" Peter asked as he stood up, standing in front of Tony and Steve. Tony just chuckles at him

"Correction, you will now be Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers." Tony said as he stood up infront of Peter.

"Thank you Mr Stark! I don't know what to say" Peter replies him as he wipes his happy tears.

"Call me Dad from now on, also Steve will be your Pops from now on" Tony said as he pulls Peter into a tight hug. Steve too joined the huh, and messed with Peter's hair. As they pulled apart, Steve kisses Tony's forehead and smiles at Peter.

" And also you haven't read the last paper in that stack" Steve told Peter, who flips the paper to the last one, and his mouth hangs open, he drops the whole stack of paper, and just stood there and cry, his senses were being too sensitive at this moment.

" Mr Stark." Peter chokes as he stood there crying in happiness, " I don't deserve this, being your son and also the letter to MIT, I don't know what to say, really." Peter continue.

"Just a simple thank you will do, my son" Tony said as he pulls Peter into a hug, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. "and yes this is me hugging you right now" Tony comforts him.

" You're our son now Peter, you deserve the world. We're just hope you will do well in school and work hard for your future, we will always support you from the back alright." Steve reassures him, rubbing circles on his back, Peter just nods in Tony's embrace. He then slowly pulls away.

"Thank you Mr Stark, Steve. For this. God I'm blessed." Peter said as he wipes his nose with the back of his hands. Steve just shook his head.

"It's, Dad and Pops now Peter." Steve replies with a chuckle. Which Peter just laughs with him. He smiles at his new dads now and pulled them into another big hug. So welcome to the Stark-Rogers household.


End file.
